Light In The Darkness
by Elves are awesome
Summary: She is the only survivor of her small village in Amon Hen. When the Uruk Hai come and destroy all she has ever known she becomes caught in the fight for Middle Earth.(Summary sucks, please give it a chance.)
1. Burning

**Author's note: Here is the new version of Light in the Darkness, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 1: Burning.**

The flames had engulfed the village quickly, there was no hope for them. We had known that evil was uprising that the peace would not last much longer but done nothing about it. My sisters and I had begged everyone to relocate until the threat had passed and for everyone to learn to wield a weapon. But they had ignored us.

Now I sat amongst the trees watching what was left of the village reduce to ash.

The orcs that had come were not normal orcs, these were harder to kill, they seemed more intelligent than normal orcs (though that was not difficult.) Their armour was stronger, they were made to destroy.

I am glad that I was patrolling when they had come but because of that all I ever loved was gone. My family was small, all that was left of us was my mother, my two sisters and myself, my father was a mortal but he did not die of old age, he was killed, for which I am glad. He had been cruel especially to my sisters, Haldir the marchwarden of Lothlorien had killed him, I do not begrudge him that. If anything he saved us of course my mother disagreed. I am the youngest of the family, my sister Ithilethiel was ten years older than me and my eldest sister Eruainantiel was fifteen years older than me . They had taught me to fight they knew the darkness was growing, that I needed to be able to defend myself, now I need their training more than ever.

The village finished burning, the only sign that there was once life there was a simple dagger on the ground. I jumped down from the trees and picked it up. I read the inscription on the blade "Hathelas." I muttered as I read, it meant leaf blade, I remember seeing this sword, Eruainantiel had always carried it with her. Beside the blade was a simple chain with a star hanging from it. It had been Ithilethiel's, her immortality necklace, my sisters and I were half-elves and all of us were given an immortality necklace each for when we chose whether to become mortal or not, Eruainantiel had made her decision to live forever, Ithilethiel had not decided and I hadn't chosen yet either. I picked up the necklace and tied it to my sword hilt and place Hathelas in my boot before jumping up into the trees again.

My own sword was Laegrist which meant keen cleaver, according to Ithilethiel it had been well named because I had killed plenty of orcs in my life. I could also wield a bow although I preferred using a sword, it was more exciting and I thought it was more difficult since you have to be able to attack while defending your opponent's attacks. My bow was named Aegros which meant piercing rain.

I leapt through the trees before reaching my favourite spot near the Argonath, where the forest met the river. This had always been my sanctuary, my escape I would spend hours sitting here just enjoying it, I needed this place whenever my father would lose his temper.

I looked out to the river and saw three boats making their way along the middle before pulling towards the shore and disembarking. I grabbed my bow and aimed, they did not belong here. As they came closer into my sight I saw that they were not foes. There were four little people, Halflings there along with an elf, a dwarf and two men. I did not know any of them but then again I was never allowed to leave our village of twenty people so I didn't know a lot of people. Now the village was gone, I did not know anyone. I lowered my bow but kept an arrow notched just in case, the orcs were still here and I would not let them hurt seemingly innocent travellers.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a Halfling wander off and one of the men follow him. They were headed towards the orcs. Quickly I followed them, staying amongst the trees.

I watched carefully then saw the man go to attack the Halfling, now I was confused. Just to add to my confusion the Halfling disappeared, I felt a sharp pain in my head but ignored it and raised my bow. I could sense the orcs getting closer, their footsteps mirroring the pounding in my head that had not left yet.

An orc came into view and I fired.

The man was alerted to the enemies' presence and raised his sword to attack them while I continued to fire from the trees. I heard yells that were not far off and assumed it was the other travellers.

Two more Halflings appeared and threw stones at the orcs, I had to admit it was rather cute seeing them try to fight. More and more orcs came rushing down the hill and the man quickly grabbed a horn and blew into it, I assume he wanted his allies to come to his aid but all it was doing was causing more orcs to come and I was running out of arrows. I slung my bow onto my back and drew my sword before jumping out of the tree and aiding the man who whilst fighting continued to blow into the horn he carried.

"All you are doing is bringing more orcs!" I yelled while fighting them off, between killing Uruks I would grab any of my nearby arrows and stab an orc with it before lacing it back into my quiver. As more orcs came one sword was not enough and I had to use the long knife that I kept on the left of my belt that had hunting knives and my scabbard for my sword attached to it.

I spun round in a whirlwind of blades and blood as I killed my foes, I will admit fighting with two swords was rather easy and entertaining as I could kill two orcs at once, right now my hatred of the orcs had definitely increased after everything that I had already lost to them today.

The orcs began to increase and the man had been shot. I did not want to leave the Halflings but I had to, I jumped into a tree and shot at the enemy from above since I had picked up quite a few of my arrows.

The man was shot again but continued to fight, it was the third arrow that killed him.

Orcs swarmed down the hill and grabbed the hobbits, once they had left I jumped out of the tree I was in and gathered up my arrows.

Suddenly the other man, the elf and the dwarf burst into the clearing to find the orcs gone and the man with the armour bearing the symbol of the white tree almost dead. They did not take much notice of me so I just continued to collect my arrows.

After they had put the man's body into boat and sent it down the river they approached me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The" The elf asked sharply, he seemed rather hostile towards strangers.

"That is for me to know not a wandering traveller." I answered harshly. The elf glared at me but I just ignored him.

"Did you see two hobbits?" The man asked.

"Yes the orcs took them, they went in that direction." I answered while pointing to which way they went, if people were rude I would not help them however if they were kind then I would.

"And who are you?" The dwarf asked kindly.

"Calathiel daughter of Glandur who are you three?" I answered, they were trespassers to me and that would not go unnoticed.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn my companions are Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas son of Thranduil." The man answered.

"And what brought you here? This forest is my home, and I was taught to be wary of strangers." I replied.

"We were sent here." Gimli answered. It was a vague answer and it did not escape my notice.

"Where are you going now?" I asked.

"We follow our friends that the orcs took, that will most likely take us to Rohan." Aragorn explained.

"Would you mind if I accompany you? I have a score to settle with those orcs." I replied.

"Well I assumer that you are a warrior which if you are then we will appreciate your aid." Aragorn said kindly.

"Yes I am a warrior." I replied.

"Then you may join us." Aragorn said.

**A/N: Ta da here is the new version of Light in the Darkness, I will try and update at least once a week this time, but obviously I have school work and my other fics to work on as well.**

**Please review.**


	2. Morning Star

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating sooner, I am so busy now with going back to cricket, strengthening my knee and school. My parents have limited me to only post 1 chapter a week for each story. But I won't be updating either fic until Halloween since I have an important exam in two weeks that I need to study for then I am going on holiday with my friend so I'm busy and I have the indoor cricket season to worry about now so yeah life is busy.**

**Flashbacks will be in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (Calathiel, her sisters, her parents and her closest friends)**

**Chapter 2: Morning Star**

I remained silent as we ran, the grief was starting to consume me. Even though I hated my mother for so long whilst she stood by and let y father ruin our lives I still mourned her passing. She had always been called the morning star, it was what her name meant but the true reason they called her that held a deeper meaning. If Eruainantiel had survived I doubt she would mourn our mother's death much, she had resented her because our mother did not let Eruainantiel leave, didn't let her marry the person she had loved, the reason she chose to be immortal. Our father had done the same when he was alive, he never let us leave in fact the only two people to leave our village for as long as I could remember was my friend Thalion and his sister Raina, they were close friends of mine and my sisters' but left the village hundreds of years ago when the orcs seemed to roam the lands more. I think they moved to Lorien or Mirkwood although they probably sailed by now.

_I heard footsteps behind me and spun round, Thalion and Raina were speaking with my sisters. I was hoping this was my excuse to get out of archery practice. I walked over to them._

"_Calathiel you ned to practice." Eruainantiel said sternly._

"_Let her stop otherwise you will work the poor girl to exhaustion." Thalion replied._

"_We only have so long to train remember." Eruainantiel reminded him._

"_Still I am sure that she is already an excellent archer, how about a competition Calathiel." Thalion offered._

"_Alight." I replied._

_Half an hour later the centre of the target was full of arrows._

"_Just what do you think you are doing?" A voice said sternl, I turned around and gulped. It was ada._

"_Nothing ada I promise." I replied worriedly._

A surge of anger went through me, even now when he has been dead for hundreds of years I still hate him. I never understood my mother's reasons for marrying him, she was the morning star after all and had plenty of ellon asking for her hand but she chose my father, she made a mistake choosing him. I do not care if I would not be here if it wasn't for him, he never deserved life much less my mother.

We continued, my silver eyes searched the surroundings for any trace of orcs, I would find them and I would kill them for what they did. I would end their miserable lives like they ended the lives of my family. In my anger I began to run faster, strands of my copper brown hair came loose but I ignored it. I realised the others might not be able to keep up if I was running that fast so slowed my pace to give them a chance to catch up.

"I did not expect a half-elf to run so fast." Legolas commented, adding to my rage.

"Just because I am half mortal does not mean I am not as capable as any of you." I snapped whilst glaring at the elf. I did not care if he was supposed to be a companion, one more comment like that and I would not hesitate in drawing my sword. I ran ahead and in the distance could faintly hear the elf and the ranger muttering in elvish, I did not care what they were talking about I just wanted to find the orcs and kill them.

But most of all I just wanted this day to end.

We stopped that night and I sat staring into the distance, how was I supposed to sleep when I have already lost everything today?

"Why were you in Amon Hen?" Aragorn asked.

"I lived there, until those orcs came and destroyed everything, I lost my mother and my sisters because of them." I replied sadly

"What of your father?" Aragorn asked.

"He was killed a long time ago, he deserved it though." I answered darkly. Seeing I was in no mood to peak they left me alone for the rest of that night. It was very late when I finally fell asleep.

_There was a knock at the door, Eruainantiel rushed over an opened it to reveal Haldir, normally he would smile at the sight of my sister it was no secret how much they cared for each other. I walked over and stood beside her, I was only 100 years old so I was still young for an elf and a lot shorter than both my sisters._

"_I am sorry, your father was killed, I shot him at the edge of Lorien it was a mistake." Haldir said sadly at this I was overjoyed and could see my sister was too, we would have had to put up with my father for at least another 60 years since he was Dunedain but thanks to Haldir we had escaped him._

"_Do not apologise." Eruainantiel replied. She let Haldir in to our talan and sat with him, trying to figure out how to tell mother. Me and Ithilethiel went outside to practise archery, this was our first taste of freedom._

I awoke and smiled at that memory, despite what it had led to it was one of the best moments in my life. But for Eruainantiel it had ended her hopes of ever marrying the marchwarden, my mother hated him ever since that day, she called him a murderer. But she did not fade after my father died which was all I needed to know that she did not love him as much as she said she did.

We set off again at dawn this time I was not as angry so managed to run at the same speed as the others. We were stood in the middle of an empty plain when I heard the sound of thundering hooves approaching.

**Elvish Translations:**

**Ada – dad or father **

**Review response:**

**Mngirl (Guest): Sorry I almost forgot, this is what I get for writing on a Sunday morning lol. Thanks for the review and thank y, my writing has never been called brilliant before. (Oh and as a response to your fourth age review since that won't be updated until hallowenn at the earliest; No they do not have a ship name yet, I haven't been able to think of one. I don't suppose you want to try and come up with one?)**

**A/N: So next update will be on the 31****st**** oh and I would just like to make this clear this fic will not be a legomance, I don't know if there will be any romance in it at all except for the Aragorn/Arwen stuff. **

**Anyway please review and thanks for reading**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Author's note: So this chapter will be a little short, sorry but I just wanted to get this posted. Oh and happy Halloween everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's **

**Chapter 3:**

Warriors clad in brown rode towards us, the thundering hooves of the horses became louder as they came closer. I ever so slightly drew my sword and kept my hand firmly gripped around the hilt when the riders encircled us.

"What business do two elves, a man and a dwarf have in the riddermark?" The lead rider asked.

"I seek vengeance on a pack of orcs, they seek their friends." I answered.

"We killed a pack of orcs not long ago, the corpses burn not far from here, if you were searching for them perhaps this is yours." The rider replied before tossing a chain towards me, I caught it and saw the symbol of my household engraved on the front of a locket. This had been my mother's, I remember seeing her wear it. I nodded to the rider and just stared at the locket. I could hear the others and the rider speaking but paid no attention, I had no prpose now and was lost in my thoughts. Where would I go now? My hoe was destroyed, the orcs were dead and I had no reason to continue travelling with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, especially since I was sure that Aragorn and Gimli were the only two who would let me continue with them.

The riders left and had given us three horses, I mounted the horse in front of m before speaking.

"I will not continue with you, this is your quest not mine." I said quietly.

"Then where will you go?" Aragorn asked.

"My family's ancestral home in Rivendell if the elves there accept m, besides I have some questions that need answering." I replied before riding away.

I arrived in Rivendell a few days later since I rode fast and rarely stopped, when I arrived I was sent to Lord Elrond's study to introduce myself before I could be given permission to stay.

"My lord you have a visitor." A guard announced before leaving me in the study.

"Welcome to Imladris, what is your name?" The lord said kindly.

"I am Calathiel, daughter of Glandur." I replied nervously.

"Well daughter of Glandur I am lord Elrond, what brought you here?" He asked.

"My village in Amon Hen was destroyed, I am the only survivor I chased a pack of orcs for revenge but they were killed before I caught up to them." I explained, his eyes seemed to widen a little.

"Do you have any tokens of your household?" He asked inquisitively.

"Only this." I answered, handing him my mother's necklace.

"It is as I thought." He muttered I looked at him confused.

"You are of high birth amongst our kind. You are the last heir of Gil-Galad, the high king of elves." Elrond explained.

**A/N: Sorry its so short next chapter will be longer, hope you like my little cliff hanger there.**

**Please review.**


End file.
